


Put A Ring On It

by WitchyLove14



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyLove14/pseuds/WitchyLove14
Summary: Originally published on FF.netJust a short oneshot about Emma and Regina, involving the song Single Ladies by Beyonce. Fluff.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Put A Ring On It

Emma danced about the kitchen, swinging her hips back and forth with a spatula in one hand as she tried to bake Regina a treat. Single Ladies blasted through the kitchen as she stirred the batter in the bowl.

Emma danced and sang into the spatula with full force, putting all of her sass into the song.

As the chorus approached she held her left hand up in the air and flicked it back and forth as she matched the steps to the song.

Beyonce was a guilty pleasure of hers; she knew all of the words to her songs, especially Single Ladies. Not to mention she had all of the dance steps memorized, able to do the entire choreography while she sang the words.

By this point Emma had completely forgotten the batter and was fully invested in the song, instead of the brownies that she was making Regina. They had a bet last night, which Regina had ultimately won, and her prize was Emma's homemade brownies.

Even though the blonde couldn't cook without possibly burning the entire house down, she was one hell of a baker. The two women had been dating for close to two years, Emma having moved in with Regina and Henry about a year and a half ago. She expected Regina home around 5:00, which gave her more than enough time to finish up her baking and get cleaned up before Regina arrived at home.

Emma swung her hips back and forth, her back turned to the entrance to the kitchen, not paying a damn bit attention to any other noise than her music. Emma was so engrossed in her song that she didn't even hear the door to the house open, or the familiar clicking of heels.

Regina peeked into the kitchen, smirking as she watched her girlfriend gyrate to the song, which she was sure, was on repeat. Regina watched Emma for a few moments, grinning wildly as Emma sang loudly.

"If you like it then you should've put a ring on it, if you like it then you should've put a ring on it." Emma sang loudly, doing the dance back and forth, spatula still in a tight grip.

Regina grinned wildly as an idea hit her, making her completely change her previous plans for this event; she quickly kicked her heels off and turned and darted towards the stairs, rushing up to their bedroom as quickly as possibly.

She ripped open her nightstand drawer and pulled out a small velvet box, quickly grabbing the content inside and rushing back down the stairs, arriving back at the kitchen entrance just in time to watch Emma still gyrate and sing along to the last verse.

"If you like it then you should've put a ring on it, if you like it then you should've put a ring on it." Emma continued on, still oblivious to the brunette that was watching her with rapt attention.

The second that the song died out, Regina strode into the kitchen and grabbed Emma's left hand from behind with her own, as well as placing her right hand on the blonde's hip in a comforting manner so she wouldn't be startled.

"If I like it I should put a ring on it you say?" Regina whispered huskily in Emma's ear, smirking as she felt the blonde's breath hitch in underlying lust. "Well dear, I can assure you that I love it."

Regina finished with a smirk as she quickly pulled out the small circular object and slid it down Emma's ring finger on her left hand, quickly kissing the digit before moving away from the blonde and to the brownie batter that sat forgotten on the counter.

Emma's eyes widened at the diamond and emerald ring that sat on her finger. She quickly looked to Regina and then back to the ring, completely taken aback by what she thought this entailed.

"Regina are you…" Emma trailed off as she eyed the brunette, her hand still hovering in the air.

"Well dear, you certainly aren't single and I would very much like to keep it that way… so I put a ring on it." Regina replied smoothly before walking over to the still dumbstruck blonde, stopping just an inch from her.

Brown orbs locked with green and Regina searched the blonde's face hesitantly, she had hoped to do this in a more romantic setting, something worthy for a princess. But she remembered that Emma wasn't raised as a princess, and this gesture, as simple as the proposal was, spoke volumes to both women. Regina just hoped that she hadn't made a fool of herself.

"Marry me?" Regina whispered, her lips still hovering an inch from Emma's and their eyes still locked.

"Who am I to say no, when you already put a ring on it Your Majesty." Emma replied with a smirk before capturing Regina's lips in a heated kiss.


End file.
